ToDo SuCeDiÓ CuAnDo Tu Y yO
by Mila Clearwater
Summary: ¿Chocamos?...como fue que Penelope y Percy se conocieron?, como se hicieron novios? he aqui una historia,que espero que les guste,con estas respuestas y mas detalles de esta parejitaNA: ya todos pueden dejar reviews...sorry :


¡Hola! Este es mi primer Fan/Fic...principalmente escogi esta pareja por que me gusta, ademas muestra que Percy no es tan incensible como muchos piensan, y en los libros no hablan mucho de Penelope y me parece un personaje interesante...bueno espero que lo lean y les guste,¡dejen sus reviews:)

* * *

Capitulo 1 

**¡AUCH! DOLOROSO ENCUENTRO**

-Adiós mama, nos vemos en diciembre.

-Cuídate mucho Penny, escríbeme.

-Lo haré.- se abrazaron y ella se dispuso a atravesar el muro.

Cerró sus ojos empujo su carrito lo más rápido que pudo, abrió sus ojos, esperanzada de haber pasado al otro lado, pero no pudo detenerse y su carrito siguió avanzando arrastrándola y…

-¡¡¡Espera Fred!!!

¡¡¡¡SMASH!!!!!!

Todos se quedaron en silencio y volvieron la vista hacia la entrada de la plataforma. La jaula de Errol salio a volar.

-Jajajajajaajajajajajajaja

-Por dios Percy¿estas bien? –Dijo Molly preocupada- ¡Fred, George dejen de reírse!

-Si- dijo el chico un poco adolorido, intentando quitarse de encima el baúl

-¿Estas bien querida?-pregunto Molly a la chica intentando quitar el carrito de sus piernas.- ¿Te duele algo?

-Me duele un poco el brazo, pero estoy bien, gracias

-Oye, debes fijarte un poco mas por donde vas.-le dijo Percy a la chica.

- Perdón, pero perdí el control del carrito.

Medio Hogwarts estaba viendo la escena.

-Vaya Percy¿y siendo prefecto haces estas cosas? – Dijo Fred en tono burlón-Y ni siquiera hemos empezado el año, no me quiero imaginar como será el resto

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Eres prefecto?-pregunto Penelope algo nerviosa, recogiendo sus cosas (al igual que Percy) y acomodándolas en el carrito de nuevo.

-Si, recibí la noticia hace algunos días.- respondió Percy orgulloso

Como no pasó nada más interesante para el público, volvieron a lo que estaban antes del incidente, aunque algunos seguían comentándolo y riéndose.

-Yo también soy prefecta- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Uy pobrecilla- dijo George con cara de lastima-Te entenderemos si después de la primera reunión de prefectos con Percy vas a querer renunciar al cargo

-Jajajajajaja.- rieron los gemelos

-Fred, George no molesten a su hermano- dijo Molly en un tono severo-Es otro orgullo de la familia- y le apretó las mejillas a Percy.

-Mama por favor- dijo Percy muy avergonzado

-Ehh… bueno nos vemos luego-dijo Penelope como si no hubiera visto nada y se dirigió a las puertas del Expreso de Hogwarts.

-Bueno¡dense prisa y suban al tren!- dijo Molly apurada y agitando sus manos como si le echara aire a algo.

…

El tren empezó a moverse lentamente y algunos se asomaban por las ventanas para dar su último adiós a sus familiares. Después de unos pocos minutos el tren ya empezaba a acelerar y tomo su velocidad normal.

En el penúltimo vagón Penelope estaba sosteniendo su brazo derecho, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

-¿Penny estas bien?-dijo su amiga preocupada

-No se, me duele mucho el brazo.

-Que tal si duermes un poco, así durante el viaje no sentirás el dolor y cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts te llevo a la enfermería.

-Buena idea.

Penelope se acostó en su asiento y teniendo cuidado de no apoyar su brazo cerro sus ojos.

En ese momento paso la señora del carrito

-Penny, espera voy a comprar algo.

-No te tardes.

Su amiga salio y cerro la puerta. Penelope se quedo profundamente dormida.

Dentro de un compartimiento del primer vagón se encontraba Percy, muy molesto, acompañado de sus hermanos.

-Percy que desconsiderado eres ni siquiera te disculpaste con esa pobre chica, aparte que tiene que lidiar contigo el resto del año, tu torpeza casi le rompe el brazo.-exclamo Fred con un tono reclamador muy parecido al de su madre.

Percy los fulmino con la mirada.

-¡George vengan, a que no adivinan que compre en Gambol & Japes!- Los gemelos voltearon a mirar a Lee Jordan que estaba en el compartimiento de adelante. Se despidieron de Percy con una mueca y se fueron.

-¿_Pedirle perdón? No es tan mala idea…_

Se levanto de su asiento y camino a través del corredor del tren buscando en cada compartimiento a la chica de cabello rizado. Un par de veces pensó en volver a su lugar y dejar las cosas así, pero no podía quedar mal con una chica y más si era prefecta.

Por fin la encontró, pero vio que estaba dormida, se quedo un tiempo contemplándola.

-Hola¿necesitas algo?-dijo la amiga de Penelope que volvía de comprar con un montón de ranas de chocolate.

-Mmm…bueno yo tuve un accidente con ella en la plataforma y quería disculparme…

-¡Ah¿Tu fuiste el que casi le parte un brazo?- dijo enojada

-Pues fue un accidente, ella cruzaba el muro y yo estaba pasando por allí así que…bueno solo quería disculparme¿podrías decirle que vine hasta aquí?

-¡Si, claro!- dijo sarcástica

-Gracias

Percy, se alejo sintiéndose un poco mal

_-¿Si su amiga esta enojada conmigo, como estará ella?... No importa, igual intente pedirle perdón, no era culpa mía que estuviera dormida…_

Camino de nuevo hacia el primer vagón, al llegar se sentó en su compartimiento que anteriormente estaba vació, pero se sorprendió al ver a una lechuza gris, intentando golpear la ventana con su pico, estaba muy agotada volando a la misma velocidad del tren, Percy se apresuro para abrir la ventana y la lechuza entro con dificultad, se sentó, puso a la lechuza en sus piernas y tomo el pequeño trozo de pergamino que tenia en la pata lo desenrollo, leyó:

_Prefecto(a), por favor llame a todos los prefectos de las cuatro casas a una reunión en un compartimiento vacío, e infórmeles que deben cuidar y vigilar a los demás estudiantes mientras están en el tren, esto es los que tienen que hacer:_

_1. Asignar a los prefectos de cada casa una zona del tren._

_2. Decomisar cualquier artefacto que pueda hacer daño a los demás estudiantes_

_3. Llamar la atención de cualquier estudiante que tenga un comportamiento indebido. (Durante todo el viaje)_

_4. Cuando empiece a anochecer, informar a los estudiantes que deben ponerse sus uniformes._

_5. Al llegar a la estación abrir las puertas de los vagones para que los demás alumnos puedan bajar._

_6. Mantener el orden mientras guían a sus compañeros hasta los carruajes, excepto los de primer año ya que Hagrid se encarga de ellos. _

_Gracias,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_(Sub. Directora)_

Percy de inmediato busco en cada compartimiento a los prefectos de cada casa y les dijo que se dirigieran hacia el segundo compartimiento del primer vagón para una reunión importante. Cuando todos estuvieron allí, Percy empezó a hablar y a asignarles las tareas

-Esperen- dijo un chico de Ravenclaw- falta la prefecta de mi casa

-Yo la busco- dijo una chica de Hufflepuff.

-Está bien, no tardes- le dijo Percy.

La chica salió del compartimiento y Percy siguió con su explicación.

Penelope aún seguía dormida, y su amiga estaba leyendo el Quisquilloso, entonces sonó que la puerta se abría.

-Disculpa¿eres la prefecta de Ravenclaw?- pregunto la chica de Hufflepuff

-No es ella- dijo la Ravenclaw señalando a Penelope.

-Es que hay una reunión de prefectos muy importante.

La amiga de Penelope se apresuró a despertarla.

-Penny, Penny- dijo mientras le sacudía el hombro suavemente.

-¿Am?- exclamó mientras abría los ojos

-Tienes que ir a una reunión de prefectos.

Penelope se sentó de golpe, y se intento peinar.

-¿En donde?

-En el segundo compartimiento del primer vagón- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff apurada- vamos date prisa. Penelope se puso de pie de inmediato.

-¡Suerte!- le deseo su amiga

-Nos vemos luego.

La Ravenclaw y la Hufflepuff corrieron a través del corredor, a Penelope se le había olvidado por completo el dolor en el brazo pero empezó a notarlo de nuevo cuando se iban acercando al primer vagón.

-¡La encontré!- dijo alegremente la chica de Hufflepuff abriendo la puerta del compartimiento.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó el prefecto de Ravenclaw

-Lo siento-dijo apenada Penelope mientras todos la miraban

Observo si había un puesto libre y se sentó junto a Percy

-Espero que no halla otro retrazo-le dijo Percy en tono de reproche.

-Lo siento- respondió la chica un poco fastidiada

-Bueno sigue- reclamo un chico de Slytherin

-Ah! Bien, luego cuando empiece a anochecer informaremos a los demás que se tienen que cambiar al uniforme, cuando lleguemos debemos abrir las puertas de los vagones y por ultimo guiar a los demás estudiantes hacia los carruajes.

-Muy bien, repartamos las partes del tren.-Dijo el chico de Ravenclaw

-Nosotros queremos la parte de en medio- dijo el de Slytherin.

-Hufflepuff la parte después de los Slytherins

-Gryffindor la parte del frente- dijo la prefecta de Gryffindor

- Y Ravenclaw la ultima parte.

-Muy bien ya saben que hacer, cualquier problema que tengan por favor avísenme.-dijo Percy. Los prefectos salieron uno por uno del compartimiento y Percy también se levanto ignorando a Penelope que se quedo sentada.

-Espera.

Percy se volvió hacia la chica lentamente.

-¿Si?- dijo como si no supiera quien lo había llamado

-Yo no estuve al principio de la reunión- Dijo Penelope mirando hacia el piso- ¿me podrías explicar lo que tengo que hacer?

-Claro- dijo el chico en tono desinteresado- pero por favor, entiende que eres prefecta, no quiero que vuelvas a llegar tarde a las próximas reuniones.- a pesar de que Percy intento que eso sonara amable, por la expresión de Penelope, obviamente no había resultado.

-Si, lo se, no volverá a pasar- dijo ella un poco enojada.

Se sentó en frente de ella y empezó a leer la nota que le envió McGonagall de corrido y podía sentir que Penelope lo miraba fijamente, se puso muy nervioso.

Penelope empezó a sentir de nuevo ese punzante dolor en el brazo.

-Indebido en el tren…-termino de leer Percy- y las otras funciones ya las escuchaste.-alzó la vista hacia ella esperando una respuesta positiva

-Si,- respondió-Gracias, ya me voy.- a Penelope le había parecido que Percy era un poco fastidioso.

Ella se levanto primero, pero Percy recordó…

-Antes de que te vayas- ella giró su cuerpo hacia el- quería disculparme por lo del accidente en el andén.

-Si, no te preocupes, solo fue un accidente.

-Claro.

Hubo un silencio incomodo

-Y…bueno mi nombre es Penelope Clearwater- le extendió la mano.

-Percy Weasley- respondió tímidamente mientras le estrechaba la mano y la agitaba suavemente. Ese gesto amable hizo que a la chica le doliera aun más el brazo, y automáticamente soltó la mano de Percy y, con su otra mano, lo sostuvo.

-¿Aún te duele el brazo?-pregunto el chico preocupado-¿te duele mucho?-mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la empujaba suavemente hacia abajo para que se sentara, luego se acurrucó en frente de ella.

-Si, espero que no este roto-respondió Penelope observando su brazo preocupada.

-Seguro que no- dijo Percy con tono tranquilizador.-pero no creo que puedas hacer las tareas de prefectos en este estado.

-Claro que si, de igual manera no esta roto.

-Pero si pasa algo, si algún chico te empuja o si el tren frena o…

-Pero si no hago mis tareas, voy a dejar solo al otro chico de Ravenclaw y no puedo dejar que el haga todo solo.-dijo Penelope mirándolo a los ojos.

-Mmm…esta bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás.

-Te lo prometo-respondió la chica sonriéndole. El le sonrió también.

-Bueno, vamos.-dijo Percy poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Penelope.

Salieron hacia el corredor, mientras que la chica no dejaba de sostenerse el brazo y Percy intentaba protegerlo con sus manos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu lugar?

-No te preocupes, creo que estaré bien. Gracias por todo.

-Bueno, nos vemos después.

-Seguro.-Penelope se fue alejando, y Percy se quedo allí observando como se perdía de vista con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

_-No es tan malo después de todo-_ pensaba la chica mientras caminaba hacia la parte trasera del tren-_Fue muy amable en preocuparse por mi._

* * *

Fin del Cap. 

Espero que le halla gustado...y bueno espero sus opiniones!!!

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**


End file.
